darkest war
by blackcat44
Summary: cats take over the world also a sorry i used for my english project XD this is the second draft of it so yea there may be mistakes


The Darkest War

By: Ashley Erkenbeck

It was a foggy and cold morning, the loud noise's of monster's zoomed by. The smell of human food hung in the air and fog, and puddles from the rain filled the alleyway and streets everywhere. Spring was coming, and meant active humans for the ally cats. The ally cats had always talked about taking care of the humans so they would be pest free of them, but they really never got around to it.

Shadow a big black she-cat woke up from a monster driving to close to the drop box. Shadow crept out from under the drop box and stretched her muscles from her sleep. The cold didn't have a big effect on her thanks to her thick fur. She walked to one of the puddles in the alleyway and began to get a morning drink.

When she finished and looked up she noticed a drown tom with a white spot on his nose, she knew right away that it was claw her friend since she was a kitten. They had both been ally cats there whole live; they knew the streets better then any cat.

"The meeting for choosing are next leader is about to start. We should be get going if we want to vote" claw said with a hint of announce in his voice.

Shadow nodded and said "and on the way you can tell me what is bothering you." As shadow kept perfect pace with claw.

"It is the mousebrain humans, they kept up with there yowling!" claw said with much anger in his voice.

Shadow nodded and said "well I am hoping are new leader will take care of them for once and all!"

It was quite most of the rest of the way to the park. Though when they did arrive to the park they ran to the more forested part of it were humans didn't really go. When they made it past the fence of trees and some bush's there was a huge tree with lots of branch's and in most of the branch's were the other ally or city cats that would come to the meetings. There were six-teen cats that would come to the meetings, so it wasn't too crowded there.

Shadow and claw jumped into the tree to the bottom branch's and sat down on a sturdy branch. When things quieted down everyone looked around waiting for someone to start the conversation. Ice and silver and white tabby finally spoke up, "well who would like to be leader? Raise your paw I guess..." she was new here but she was a help at meetings like this. Raven an all gray cat raised his paw. Scar a black cat with white paws and claw makes along his body and tail raised his paw next. Rat a pretty white she-cat with a tail like a rats only with fur raised her paw.

Claw thinking that his next move would be funny bit hard on shadows paw, she flung it in the air to hit him in the head with it but before she did she realized what she had done and hissed "foxdung" into claws ear. She never wanted to take lead for anything no matter how much cats told her she would be perfect for the part.

Ice once again being helpful said with a joy's voice "let's vote then!"

Everyone climbed and jumped there way out of the tree. The way the cats voted had never changed, the cats who were running for president would sit a foot away from each other while the cats voting for them sat behind them.

Shadow, rat, scar, and raven all sat a foot away from each other not saying a word. The other cats sat in group thinking wisely about who to vote for. Then claw, mouse a small she-cat with black paws and white fur, dawn a ginger tom, and rain a Russian blue sat behind shadow making there vote. Thorn a brown tom with two gray stripes on his back, bird a cream colored cat with white swirls, and ice sat behind rat.

Stone a gray tabby tom, and owl a brown she-cat with a white face sat behind scar. Sparrow a plain black cat tom and wild and calico she-cat sat behind raven. Cedar a fluffy brown tabby she-cat and nefiret a black cat with a white nose, chest, paws and belly sat thinking carefully about who to choose. After a bit they both got up and sat behind shadow.

It had been decided that shadow would be there new leader till her death, but that wouldn't be for a long time for how young she was. Shadow turned and glared at claw, his stupid joke had turned her into leader. Claw only smiled in amusement that se got the one thing she didn't want.

Everyone left and headed for there ally homes or were ever they lived. Shadow left with out claw she was really mad at him. "This is his entire fault; I would have been free to be myself with out everyone having to ask me for advice... But no he had to go and 'volunteer' me" she thought to herself. When she was home she crawled under the drop box and curled up for the night.

When morning came it was a clear and sunny morning, the sun was up but it was still cold out. The monsters were not driving by much, mainly due to the fact of what time it was for them. Shadow crawled from under the drop box or as she called it 'home'. She walked to some of the small trashcans and knocked off the lid and began looking for breakfast. She found some things to eat and left for the park. On her way she found some of the cats and asked them to get the others, she knew most of the cats wouldn't be there; some would be though they would be hunting. When she did arrive about half of the cats were there. "Good we can get an idea for are human problem" she thought.

When the other cats arrived she was already on the lowest branch while the half of the cats were sitting and chatting among them. When they other half got settled in and everyone turned there action to shadow was when she started. "I gathered you here to talk about are human problem we seem to face every year." No one talked and it annoyed shadow a little and she said "does anyone have an idea of what we can do?"

"Well we could attack them!" rat said, she was always looking for a battle and most cats were happy she was not leader.

"No, too many would die, and it might cause bigger problems for us. Besides there weapons are stronger then any cat here" Shadow replied quickly.

"Then lets take away there weapons and then attack." Scar said.

"How? There are so few of us and so many of them" shadow said to scars comment.

The cats thought for a while and it was silent.

"Then it is time we branched out and got help from other cats" claw said. If they could get more cats to help they would have a better chance at this.

Shadow pondered the thought and after a bit spoke up "we shall tell other of are plan and then burn there working places, dispose of there weapons and take out there green human men, with every cats help" everyone thought and they all agreed on it.

"But then what? How do we get rid of are human problem." Cedar asked.

"We will train on are battle skills and wait for the black out the humans talk about so much and then when it is black attack." Shadow said simply.

Just then before any other cat could reply and calico she-cat that was a human lover walked into the meeting. Every cat but shadow hissed and growled rude comments but she kept her courage and kept walking till she was in front of the tree. She stopped and sat looking up at shadow and said "I want to join for clan thing".

"How strange a human lover wants to join my cats...? Why?" shadow asked.

"Because I am tired of my life… and my humans are starting to drive me crazy, besides I can tell you about them" she said calmly.

Shadow thought about this "this could be an advantage to human knowledge, and we could always use more cats."

"Yes you may join." shadow said while her other cats growled and hissed in disapproval. "But you will be known as spots now." shadow said. "Now to plan are attack strategies against the humans."

They talked about there strategies and when it was dark they spilt up but they would meet up again tomorrow. Spots followed shadow and they shared a home now. "It is nice to have company" shadow thought. The rest of the night was cold and dark with the light of the moon though.

When day broke it was the same as yesterday. Shadow was up and already looking for breakfast and by the time spots woke up shadow showed her how to find breakfast in her new life. When they were done shadow and spots walked to the park for another meeting only this time it would be a training session for them.

When there shadow found that once again half of the cats were there and so shadow pared them up but not spots. They began there battle training and when the other half arrived shadow sent them and spots to gather other cats and tell them of the plans. Shadow hoped that all the cats of the city would help.

As the the week pasted by the cats did the same routine everyday but that the cats had already informed the cats of the city of the plan and that word spread around the world and other cats trained and waited. It was hard for the part of the plan to take down the human buildings and weapons but they had accomplished it in another week. Soon everything was ready for the attack.

Shadow had planed a meeting for tomorrow to make sure things were ready and were clear, the black out was soon to happen here on the other half of the world. The cats slept well tonight with a warm night and cool morning. Shadow and spots skipped breakfast and headed for the forested park and waited for other cats. Soon it was fuller then before the 16 cats.

"Welcome everyone tomorrow is great attack. Once the black disk starts to eat the sun we shall attack." She said loudly so all could here. "The fools of humans will not know what hit them and we shall rule!" shadow yelled and the cats yowled din triumph as if they already had won the war.

The next morning the cats were in there spots ready to attack when given the sign by shadow. Shadow was watching the sky closely as human walked by wondering what the cats were doing. All the cats everywhere waited… and waiting... and waiting.

Soon the black disk came into view and was slowly eating the sun and shadow gave the signal for her cats to attack. They ran into war, while the shocked humans had the disadvantage. The black disk made a bright shimmer.

Yowls, hisses and growls were heard of from the cat while yells and screams were heard of the humans. Then all so very quick It was dark, the humans were lost in the darkness but the cats could see there way and fought. It was easy for the cats, but harder for humans.

This was probably the darkest war cats and humans had known of the time. The whole battle took a day before the humans lifted there white flag in defeat, the cats were just too cute to attack. Some of them were even pets. Blood filled everywhere after the battle, it was red town now. The cats didn't take long to start getting settled with there position of power.

A week had passed by now, and people already had made a resistance to the cats. The cats were cozy with what power they had now and didn't show of any sign of giving it up soon. The town had completely changed from what is once was before.

It was the 8th day of the cats ruling when the resistance decided to try there luck in getting shadow to give up her position by making a deal, shadow would never refuse a good deal. The guard's nefiret, sparrow, and raven lead them into were shadow sat in a chair. Next to her on the ground was her accident claw.

Shadow watched the human with narrowed eyes. All of the rest ally cats were in another room waiting for there signal to come out and execute who dare annoy there leader who had brought them so far.

"Please, we beg of you shadow return things to the way they use to be. We have a deal for you, return things and are kind will take care of your kind forever"

James one of the six pleaded. He was a middle aged man, with short brown hair green eyes and pinkish skin.

Claw and the gauds growled in response to what was said by James but shadow flicked her tail for silence while she thought. She glared down on the humans and said with venom in her voice "why should I do such of a thing?"

James flinched with terror and said "because we will sign anything to prove we will keep are word."

Shadow thought carefully of what was said. "It would be nice for my cats to be taken care of while I was gone, and past due my time but I have taken them so far I can't just let them down now can I? What kind of leader would I be them!" she thought to herself.

Shadow smiled her wickedest of all smiles as she glared down at the humans, the shook with fear of her. She glanced quickly over at the other ally cats of a sign to come. They came quickly and shadow raised her paw like she did when she was 'volunteered' for leadership and said "no" in a deep growl and slammed her paw to the chair. That was the signal and then there was a flash of dark pelts blinding the view of shadow and claw as the ally cats attacked.

VOCAB:

Monsters: a car or truck.

Human lover: cat who lives with humans

Black disk & black out: eclipse


End file.
